


If you can't beat them, get eaten

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Hard vore, Other, Vore, chewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite does not approve of your struggling, Garnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't beat them, get eaten

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my sins  
> I wasn't sure who was going to get eaten, so I picked someone using a random number generator - no I don't hate Garnet, she's one of my faves (I FEEL SO GUILTY FOR THIS THOUGH, I'M SO SORRY GARNET).
> 
> Might do some more like this it's fun
> 
> As usual, ba bla bla I don't thoroughly proofread free writing
> 
> Commissions open, and are thoroughly proofread http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145/fic-commissions

Malachite’s face twisted into a victorious grin as she watched Alexandrites form fall apart, dropping the the three gems, four if she counted the fusion as separate gems, onto the island they’d been fighting around. The watermelon creatures had all since fled back into the island, so she had very few distractions as she leaned her lower body down, hands digging into the sand as she cackled, all four eyes narrowing.

“Pathetic. You outnumbered me and you were still too weak.” The abomination of a fusion reached out for the Pearl, she was supposed to be the first to go, but the pale gem cried out an apology to her teammates before her physical form pofed, the same with the purple runt’s. Ugh, not only were they weak but now she couldn’t properly mess with them. She’d have to pick through the sand for their gems - for now though she had something else to focus on.

She snatched Garnet up before she could get too far, or prepare an attack, lifting her up to get a better look. How cute, she was struggling, but with how exhausted she was there woudn’t be any escape.

“What to do with you.” Malachite mused, tilting her head. She could crush Garnet so easily, throw her against every possible surface…. No that wasn’t good enough. After a second of thought, she her grin widened, lifting Garnet closer to her face, and then her now parted jaws.Garnet could tell what was going on and started to squirm and shout.

“You don’t have to do this, Malachite! You don’t have-”

“Shut up.” Malachite snapped, before opening her mouth once more and tossing Garnet inside, feeling her thud against her tongue, which she pressed up to get a good feel of the gem inside her mouth who was struggling to get purchase on her teeth to escape. A large hand lifted to keep pushing Garnet back in when she managed to pull herself out somewhat, which amused the larger fusion endlessly, causing her to laugh and chuckle.

She closed her jaws a little, just to freak Garnet out, and it worked. She was about to close her mouth completely, when she was just a second too slow, not stopping Garnet from wedging herself between the monster’s teeth, forcing her jaw apart. 

It was painful, and caused Malachite to growl and start to resist, then push back, biting down as hard as she could, but Garnet continued to resist, even if she was slowly losing the battle. Weakened from being inside a fusion that had been beaten down, she eventually collapsed, and the second she did Malachite tilted her head back so she fell back into her mouth.

Once more, her tongue pressed Garnet up against the roof of her mouth, tossing her round in there a little, before closing her mouth. Her teeth weren’t touching yet, giving Garnet false hope that she could escape. The smaller gem thrashed in her mouth, kicking at her teeth and roof of her mouth, all to no avail. She was tired out, eventually the lashing out was barely felt, which meant her body was about to disappear.

That would be unsatisfying. Malachite gave one last chuckle, before snapping her teeth shut, crunching down on Garnet’s form, though only part of it. She heard a tiny cry, a spurt of blood and a satisfying tangy taste followed, before she shifted Garnet in her mouth and repeated the action, breaking down the traitor’s body. She could tell Garnet was afraid, but had accepted her end, the struggle had completely stopped, even as Malachite continued to chew at her, pleased to discover that Garnet had gone the extra mile to be more human, including bones, blood and such.

The real disappointment came when she poofed before Malachite could swallow. Still, gathering up enough saliva allowed her to swallow down Garnet’s gems.

She began searching through the sand for the other two, fully intending on having them meet a similar fate.


End file.
